pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamic Dynasties
Dynamic Dynasties is the 5th set in Plants vs Zombies Heroes, coming after Triassic Triumph. It consists of 160 new cards. It introduces new traits and the new “Dynasties“ feature. Card Changes Plants Guardian * Potato Mine is now a Basic-Common again * Peanut is now a Basic-Common * Cosmic Nut now costs 3 * Guacodile now has 3 * Hibernating Beary is now Premium Super-rare * Jugger-Nut is now Premium Rare again. * Primal Wall-Nut now costs 4 * Garlic now destroys Ancient Vimpires as well. Kabloom * Poison Ivy is now a Basic-Common again * Sizzle is now a Basic-Common * Bluesberry now costs 4 * Banana Launcher is now Team-Up * Kernel Corn now costs 7 Mega-Grow * Skyshooter is now Premium-Rare * Whipvine is now Premium-Uncommon * Re-Peat Moss now costs 4 * Cosmic Pea now costs 2 * Captain Cucumber is now Untrickable Smarty * Shellery is now Basic-Common * Grave Mistake now costs 1 but doesn’t draw a card * Jumping Bean now costs 4 and has 3 * Mayflower costs 4 andhas Strikethrough * Jolly Holly costs 3 * Witch Hazel now has 3 * Chilly Pepper now has 2 Solar * Fumeshroom is now a Basic-Common * Bloomerang is now a Basic-Common * Pepper M.D now costs 3 * Whack-a-Zombie now draws a card * Lawnmower now draws a card * Cosmic Flower now costs 2 * Primal Sunflower now has 2 Zombies Beastly * Nibble is now a Basic-Common * Loudmouth is now a Basic-Common and now has 2 * Vimpire is now a Premium-Super-Rare * Cat Lady is now a Premium-Rare * Supernova Gargantuar now costs 6 Brainy * Chimney Sweep is now a Basic-Common * Beam Me Up is now a Basic-Common * Cellphone Zombie now costs 1 * Gentleman Zombie now has 3 Crazy * Unlife of the Party is now a Basic-Common * Foot Soldier Zombie is now a Basic-Common * Cosmic Dancer now costs 3 * Quasar Wizard now costs 1 * Abracadaver’s ability has been streamlined to Magical 3 and has Strikethrough and has 3 Hearty * Terrify is now a Basic-Common * Buckethead is now a Basic-Common * Jurassic Fossilhead now costs 3 Sneaky * Zombie Chicken is now a Basic-Common * Hot Dog Imp is now a Basic-Common * Surprise Gargantuar now costs 6 New Abilities Dodge: When a Plant/Zozombie is played here this moves to a random lane (Cards like Zombie Chicken and Fire Rooster have this ability) Shield: Plants/Zombies with this can’t be hurt the turn they are played (Already has official icon but now is officially an ability) Spike: Plants/Zombies with this attack with their health Magical X: When this damage: Do X amount of damage to a random opponent Hero Levelling Dynamic Dynasties introduces the hero leveling system. Each hero has 10 levels. You need to do 40 damage for the 1st level, 60 damage for the second level, 80 damage for the 3rd level and 100 damage for every other level. Each Hero starts with their signature superpower and 1 other superpower. Each level gives a reward such as gems, superpowers, hero effects and cards. Green Shadow Starting Superpowers: Prescision Blast, Big Chill Level 2: Reward: 50 Level 3: Reward: Embiggen Superpower Level 4: Reward: Pea Power Hero effect Level 5: Reward: Potted Powerhouse Super-Rare Card Level 6: Reward: 100 Level 7 Reward: Cold Shoulder Hero effect Level 8 Reward: Whirlwind Superpower Level 9 Reward: Brainana Legendary Card Level 10 Reward: Double the Damage Hero effect Solar Flare Starting Superpowers: Sunburn, Scorched Earth Level 2 Reward: 50 Level 3 Reward: More Spore Superpower Level 4 Reward: Sunshine Hero Effect Level 5 Reward: Grapes of Wrath Super-Rare Card Level 6 Reward: 100 Level 7 Reward: Late for the Party Hero Effect Level 8 Reward: Wheed Whack Superpower Level 9 Reward: Briar Rose Legendary Card Level 10 Reward: Flower Power Hero Effect Wall-Knight Starting Superpowers: Uncrackable, Nut Signal Level 2 Reward: 50 Level 3 Reward: Geyser Superpower Level 4 Reward: Gone Bowling Hero Effect Level 5 Reward: Twin Sunflower Super-Rare Card Level 6 Reward: 100 Level 7 Reward: Patient Patients Hero Effect Level 8 Reward: Bubble-Up Superpower Level 9 Reward: Body Gourd Legendary Card Level 10 Reward: Nuttin gonna stop this Hero Effect Coin Flip At the start of each turn a coin is flipped. On one side of a coin there is an Agent of L.E.A.F symbol. On the other side there is a skull. Each map has its own Coin Flip power. For example the “Boosting Factory” gives 2+ to a minion depending on which side the coin lands on. If it lands on the L.E.A.F symbol a plant of the plant hero’s choice will gain 2+ . If it lands on the Skull it will do the same for the zombie side. Some cards have Abilities that activate when the coin lands on their side. Maps Instead of the normal “Heights Ground Lane x3 Water” layout, their are 10 maps used in the Plant/Zombie missions and online battles. Each map has its own unique layout and Coin Flip power. New Maps Boosting Field Layout: Heights, Ground, Ground, Ground, Water Coin Flip: A minion of the heroes choice gains 2+ Sunshine Oasis Layout: Heights, Ground, Water, Ground, Heights Coin Flip: The hero gains +1 this turn Rocky Heights Layout: Heights, Heights, Ground, Ground, Heights Coin Flip: A minion of the heroes choice gains 3+ New Card Guardian Kabloom Category:PvZH Sets Category:Under Construction (REMOVE TAG ONCE DONE) Category:Hiatus Category:Made by OdNitNen276